The Girl's Jealousy
by Edwardcullenmyboyfreind
Summary: Jessica's Thoughts on Bella/Alice/Edward. And now Lauren trys to flirt! TITLE CHANGED, used to be:jealousy jessica style
1. Chapter 1

Hey awesome people who are reading my first One-shot… This is from Jessica's POV reflecting Edward and Bella

Hey awesome people who are reading my first One-shot… This is from Jessica's POV reflecting Edward and Bella! So keep reading my awesome readers!

_Bella Swan._

I looked at her wistfully. She had absolutely everything. She had all the boys but most importantly she had _the_ boy. Edward Cullen. She had the beauty, the smartness, like the clothes and the friends.

Sure she was pretty I guess. With her heart shaped face, her long brown hair, and her big brown eyes that look into your soul, the body and the lips!

She had all the friends she could need on the first day of school. She had me, _me, _and ME!! She was hanging out with the most popular and beautiful people (us) (except the Cullens) but she still wanted more. After just like a month or whatever length of time it was she was getting talked to by THE Edward Cullen! And in just a matter of time they had their first date. And THEN they started dating.

How could she do this! The Cullens were the most un-social people at Forks High school! She turned them in to not social butterflies per say but she got them to talk to us! How does she have this freaking effect on people? To get them to "open up"!

MOST importantly how did she get Edward -freaking- Cullen to go out with her! HIM out of all the people she got to go out with. It's like turning a gay man straight! For the rest of us it was IMPOSSIBLE!! She wasn't nearly as beautiful looking as the Cullens! How, how, HOW!! Did she get him to react? Even when I suffered from the cold and I swear nearly got freaking frostbite wearing short-shorts and hoe/miniskirts he doesn't even look my direction. Even when I combine my miniskirts/short-shorts and my IRRESISTABLE flirting with my special move (sticking chest out and booty out) he doesn't even look at any part of me except my face which I applied pimple remover the last year and slutty or "the next hot makeup" How did he resist me?? This man was impossible!! Even with Lauren with her slutty grin and EVERYTHING he still resisted us.

My eyes unconsciously swept over to _him, Edward Cullen_.

With is his bronze hair in messy disarray his golden eyes staring with passion and lust at _Bella_. Why did he pick her?? He would demand and I would supply as easy as that. I bet she is letting him have special advances on her! Why else would he be with her and not me! I would let him go ANYWHERE with me! I bet he just doesn't know that! Of course he would jump for me if he knew that…. Maybe I just need to tell him! A letter! That's it…. Though like later. Bella is probably just playing that good-girl act for the school and her dad. I should tell her I know her secret.

Next I looked at _Alice Cullen_.

She had the grace of an angel unlike Bella who tripped like every like second. But luck for her she has Edward. She had befriended Bella first. Why would she pick to talk to Bella first before _me_! Like seriously! Bella doesn't gossip at all! And I took Alice as the total gossiping type with her constant bubbly-ness of course she would have a lot to say!

Man I need to show these people what I'm made of! How could their world like rely on Bella! It's like she is the most important thing in the world! Seriously!

Why did these people get everything? Bella with Edward, beauty, smartness, all the guys in the school, great friends. Edward with his richness, beauty, grace and the girl! And Alice with her grace, perfect-ness, money, and beauty!

Why wouldn't these people befriend be the perfect JESSICA STANELY!! Why wasn't Bella all-nice to me anymore? I was like uber-nice to her on her like first day AND while Edward was away and she got all like emotastic, I mean like what the hell!!

OMG I'm gonna start my letter

_Dear Edward Cullen,_

_I will give you everything Bella gives you and more. I know about your little secrets with her and I'm not afraid of your special advances she lets you have! We are meant to be! Edward don't fight it! You need to accept. Seriously dump Bella on Friday and meet me by the bridge on Saturday!_

_From Jessica your next GF!!_


	2. Authors note

Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey!**

**Just to tell you people who read this story a next chapter is coming up from dudududaaaaahhhh…**

**LAUREN **

**Yay! **

**AND**

**I'm hosting a new competition so enter if you dare! **

**Ok so this is what your story has to be about:**

**The human Forks gang have a party with no Cullens but a Bella there. It can be a one-shot or a complete story. **

**All entries must be in by August 20****th****! **

**I'm looking for judges as well so PM or review me if you want to enter or be judges! **

**All people who are entering must PM or review by the 20****th****.**

**So keep reading and I hope you guys can enter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren's turn down

Lauren's turn down

Lauren POV

I pushed my chest out as far as it would go so my ass sticked out like a sore thumb. I strutted over to the new HOT kid Edward who was drool and Lauren worthy. When I first set eyes on him I knew we were meant to be! We would be the hottest couple in the history of like history!

Today I had on a miniskirt that was half an inch under my underwear and a tiny halter top which came a little over my Belly button and showed off as much cleavage as possible. I had caught Mike, Austin, Tyler, Mitch, Martin, Dylan, Sam, Dylan, Matt, Harley, Harry, Adam, Lucas and –shudder- Mr. Banner drooling! Like OH MY GOD!! I could totally wear this and get good grades in Biology!!

I strutted up to Edward, who seemed stiff, oh my god he must be nervous about me!! Like who wouldn't be though? Before I reached Edward I hitched my skirt up so my skirt showed a bit of tiny underwear. "Edward" I purred in his ear, so I was like SERIOUSLY irresistible. Edward turned so my face was close to his and backed away off the picnic table bench. Now I was confused. "I'm free after school if you get my drift…" I said smoothly trying to imitate the way he spoke when he answered questions in English. "Sorry Lauren but I'm not free I got lots of homework to do" Edward said cautiously as he backed away and started towards the cafeteria.

THE NEXT DAY

Edward was leaning against his expensive looking silver Volvo looking _irresistibly_ gorgeous as always while waiting for his family. His family was meeting up by the cafeteria, so that would give me enough time to flirt and catch Edward Cullen. I walked over to him swaying my hips noticeably. When he saw me he looked uncomfortable not turned on, strange. I purred "Like heyy Edward! Like you can totally have your way with me, _whenever _you want… You know Edward call me up when you're free" I smiled sexily at him! God I was such a turn on!

Before walking away I slipped him a note that read:

_Heyy Edward baby,_

_Edward you and I were like totally meant to be._

_Come to my house soon… My parents don't care and we will have a little fun!_

_Edward like seriously you know you can do like whatever to me!_

_Edward we could be soooo hot Edward you know this!_

_Edward look at me, look at you we would fit so well together!_

_In more ways than one!_

_God Edward tell me what to where any day_

_Like you can see my clothes and stuff! _

_God Edward we are perfect!!_

_My number is:_

_987190408_

_Love Lauren Baby_


	4. AN

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!!

WELL I decided to postpone the competition until the 1st of next month because we didn't have enough contestants or judges!!

So guys enter and you'll make me happy : ) and you'll get stickers AND Macaroni and cheese!!


End file.
